


Newt About to Become a Father

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: The title explains it all.





	Newt About to Become a Father

You were in the suitcase with Newt, feeding his creatures. You were 8 months pregnant and could pop any day now. Newt walked up behind you, putting his hand on your large stomach. "I can't believe this is really happening," Newt said, happily. "I can't either", you said. You turned around and felt something shift, you clutched your stomach. "Newt", you said, slightly panicking. "It's happening now" Newt rushed to your side.


End file.
